strike_the_bloodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Yukina Himeragi
Yukina Himeragi (姫柊雪菜, Himeragi Yukina) ist die weibliche Hauptfigur der Serie. Sie ist eine Kampfmagierin eine Schwertschhamanin der Königslöwen Organisation die geschickt wurde um den Vierten Alpha, Kojou Akatsuki zu beobachten. Als man sie zu seiner Beobachterin ernannt hat, wurde sie Schüler an der Mittelschule der Saikai Akademie, sie folgt ihm überall auch wurde ihr befohlen ihn zu eliminieren, wenn er eine Gefahr darstellen sollte. Sie ist Kojou's erste Blutspartnerin und da sie die erste war ist, ihr Geruch mit Kojou's eigenem verbunden, darauf wird mehrmals von andern Charaktern hingewiesen, die ihr Blut riechen konnten an ihm, vermutlich hat sich ihr Blut mit Kojou's gekreutzt, da sie die erste "echte" war die Kojou's vampirische Triebe geweckt hat. Ihr ist auch unbekannt, dass sie von der Königslöwen Organisation gedacht ist und vorbereitet wurde seine Geliebte zu werden. Zwanzig Jahre später in Strike the Blood EX haben Kojou und sie ein Kind, das ein wichtiger Charakter wird. Sie ist ein Jahr jünger als Kojou im Light Novel. Aussehen thumb|125px Yukina hat das Aussehen eines sehr attraktiven jungen Mittelschul Mädchens. Sie wurde oft als äußerst süß bezeichnet so, dass auch ältere männliche Schüler interessiert waren an ihr beim ersten Blick auf ein Bild von ihr. Sie wurde sogar als die Prinzessin ihrer Klasse bezeichnet und wurde von all ihre männlichen Mitschüler gebeten, ihr Cheerleaderin zu sein, um ihre Spiele zu gewinnen. Sie trägt oft die Uniform der Saikai Akademie. Sie hat goldbraune Augen und schulterlanges dunkelbraunes Haar mit Fransen um die Augen und einen Pony zu beiden Seiten ihres Gesichts. Sie trägt auch einen Gitarrekoffer auf dem Rücken, in der sie ihre Schneesturm Wölfin aufbewahrt. Laut der Königslöwen Organisation sind ihre Größen sind: Brust-76(C60) Taile-55 Hüfte-78. Persönlichkeit Yukina's Persönlichkeit ist durch eine eigentümliche Naivität akzentuiert (betont). Sie scheint in der Regel weich zu sprechen, süß und bescheiden. Sie ist jedoch weit davon entfernt, ein hilfloses Mädchen zu sein. Sie ist eine extrem gute Kämpferin, sowohl im Nahkampf als auch damit ihre Lanze zu schwingen. Da sie in der Königslöwen Organisation als Soldat ausgebildet wurde, sind ihre Ansichten über die Außenwelt anders. Als sie mit Kojou einkaufen ging, dachte sie, ein Golfschläger ist eine Waffe und eine Druckluftreiniger ist ein Flammenwerfer. Sie ist auch eine ziemlich freundlich und fürsorgliche Person. Auch scheint sie eine ziemlich Prüde Persöhnlichkeit zu haben. Ihr Ziel ist es, zu beobachten Kojou und jeden zu besiegen, den sie für eine Bedrohung hält. Sie entwickelt bald spezielle Gefühle für Kojou die oft durch ihre Mimik sichtbar sind wie wenn sie verärgert ist, wenn Kojou interessierte oder hatte Blut von anderen Mädchen genommen. Sie hat leichte tsundere Tendenzen. Obwohl sie eifersüchtig ist die paar Mal, wenn Kojou ist bei anderen Mädchen, sie wohnt nie Bitterkeit und Hass gegenüber jedem Mädchen Kojou hatte interessiert ware, und sogar gelegentlich freundet sich mit ihnen an, wie bei ihren Interaktionen mit Kanon und Astarte gesehen. Yukina Schutzt auch die Menschen in ihrer Nähe, auch wenn diese nicht in der Lage sind, sich selbst zu schützen. Wenn Kojou bemerkt ihre Reaktion, und fragte sie, "warum" neigt sie dazu, zu antworten, dass "sie ist seine Beobachter ist", ofensichtlich mehr um sich selbst als Kojou zu überzeugen. Sie ist ein enger Freund von Kojou's kleine Schwester Nagisa. Sie liebt auch Katzen. Da Yukina bereits einen Oberschul Abschluss hat hilft sie Kojou beim lernen, da sie in so ziemlich jedem Thema besser ist als er. Sie vermittelt ihm dabei die Grundlagen, im Gegensatz zu Asagi dem Genie. Yukina spricht in einen Ton wie eine Pivatlehrerin die älter als Kojou ist, während sie ihm etwas beibringt. Hintergrund Yukinas Ausbildung bagann vor 7 Jahren um ihren siebten Geburtstag ungefähr. Yukinas Lehrerin Yukari Endou ist auch die Lehrerin von Sayaka. Das folgende hatte Yukina von ihr gelernt als sie zu Kojous Beobachterin ernannt wurde: Sie lehrte Yukina mentale Verteidigungstechniken (gegen z.b. Gedankenlesen), alle spirituellen Techniken, Techniken der Shamanen, Illusions Techniken und Exorzismus. Außerdem in magischen Techniken Endous Fachgebiet ein Allgemeines Verständnis von Kontentinentaler chinesischer Technik und grundlegende Theorie der westlichen magischen Techniken. Sie erlebte zweimal in der Trainingsschule Intensivtraining mit Übungskämpfen. Hat jedoch keine echte Kampferfahrung. Martial Arts beherrscht Yukina etwas. Normalerweise hätte sich Yukina einem viermonatigen Kurs unterziehen müssen um sich als Schwertshamanin zu qualifizieren. Aber wegen wegen der Situation um Kojous erscheinen haben sich die Umstände geändert. Fähigkeiten Yukinas Fähigkeiten als Schwertschhamanin erreicht man nur durch ständige Ausbildung in seher jungen Alter. Yukina benutzt eine Barriere oder einen Zauber um auf Itogami nicht zu schwitzen wegen der Hitzen wie es Kojou tut. Besitzen ein hohes Maß an Waffen Fähigkeiten. Sie besitzt als Kampfmagier eine C-Karte. Shikigami Beschwörung: Sie kann einen Shikigami beschwören. Shikigami können Nachrichten senden alamieren den Beschwörer, wenn etwas passiert. Messerm mit meteorischen EIsen verzaubert (Anime): '''Sienutzt dieses Messer gegen Amatsuka, während Kanon beschützt. '''Geschwindikeit:Yukinas Geschwindigkeit ist obwohl sie ein Mensch ist viel schneller als ein Tiermensch oder Vampir. Geistige Sicht:'Wenn Yukina die Geistige Sicht aktiviert kann sie einige Momente in die Zukunft sehen. Es ist eine übermenschliche Fähigkeit, die nur Schwertschamanin verwenden kann. '''Geistige Sinne:'Yukina besitzt extrem scharfe geistige Sinne. Daher war sie im gegensatz zu Sayaka dazu die Vampir Aura von Vatler zu spüren, während dieser in seiner Nebelform war. '''Schneesturm Wölfin (Sekkarou): Dies ist eine Schneewalzer Lanze diese gewährt ihre Unterstützungszauber und göttliche Schwingungen, die Magie jeder Art negieren können. Spruch: *'Geistliche Verzauberung 1 (Offensive):' Deutsch= Ich, Schwertschamanin der Großgötter, eine Priesterin der Königslöwen, bitte dich Morgendämmerungslicht des Exorzismus, Geisterwolf des verschneiten Nebels, gewähre mir die heilige Kraft des Stahls, damit ich damit einhundert böse Geister auslöschen kann! |-| Japanese= 獅子の神子たる高神の剣巫が願い奉る破魔の曙光雪霞の神狼鋼の神威をもちて我に悪神百鬼を討たせ給え! |-| Romaji= Shishi no mikotaru, takagami no kennagi ga negai tatematsuru, hama no shokö, sekka no shinrö, hagane no shini o mochite, ware ni akujin hyakki o uta se tamae! |-| *'Geistliche Verzauberung 2 (Defensive):' Deutsch= Ich, Schwertschamanin der Großgötter, eine Priesterin der Königslöwen, bitte dich Geisterwolf des verschneiten Nebels, gestalte ein Schild von den Echos der tausend Schnellen, und vertreibe dieses Unheil! |-| Japanese= 獅子の巫子たる高神の剣巫が願い奉る雪霞の神狼千剣破の響きをもて楯となし兇変災禍を祓い給え! |-| Romaji= Shishi no mikotaru, takagami no kennagi ga negai tatematsuru, sekka no shinrö, chihaya no hibiki o mote tate to nashi, kyöhen saika o harai tamae! |-| Magie: Yukina, wurde zusammen mit anderen Waisenkindern von der Königslöwen Organisation geschult um Magie zu nutzen. Gezeigte Techniken: Trivia *Yukina hat eine Vorliebe für die Plüschtiere "Nekomatan" und sagte, dass sie an ihrer alten Schule sehr beliebt waren. *Das Kanji für Yukina (雪菜) bedeutet "Schnee" und "Gemüse". **Zufälligerweise ist, "雪菜" er Name für das chinesischen Sauerkraut. *Yukina's Größen sind: Brust-76(C60), Taile-55, und Hüfte-78. *Yukina hat eine Vorliebe für die Plüschtiere, Nekomatan. *Yukina (雪菜) bedeutet "Schnee" und "Gemüse". **雪菜 ist der Name für den chinesisches Sauerkraut. *Yukina und Reina so sehr sehen gleich aus, dass es nur wenige Möglichkeiten gibt, um sie auseinander zu halten diese sind sind die Farbe ihrer Augen und die Größe ihrer Brüste. *Yukina ist eine "Schwertschamanin" aber sie benutzt ichre Lanze (Schneesturm Wölfin) für den Kampf. *Yukina besitzt ähnlichkeit mit Yui Komori von der Serie Diabolik Lovers: **Beide sich freundlich und fröhlich. **Beide verlieben sich in den Protagonisten, der ein Vampir ist. In Yui Fall wählt einer der Vämpire sie als die seine; **Beide können Masochisten sein. Im Gegensatz zu Yui, die es bestreitet. Hat Yukina dies nie verleugnet. *Yukinas Schuluniform im Großgötterwald war die einer Privaten (Mittelschule) Realschule in der Kansai Provinz *Yukina ist noch in der Ausbildung *Yukinas Wohnung 705 ist genauso wie Kojou und Nagisas 704 3-Zimmer Wonung **Wohnzimmer, Essraum und Küche **eng für eine Familie *Yukina bekam bevor sie zu Kojou ging um ihn zu beobachten eine Aufwandsentschädigung **10 Mio. Yen weil sie den Vierten Alpha beobachtet **wegen Kojou ist Yukina reich ***Kojoiu deswegen Eifersüchtig ist ****Er konnte der Logik eines Kosten-Budgets steigen umso gefährlicher Mission verstehen, aber die Unannehmlichkeiten von Yukinas Ankunft gewesen sein vor allem: ziehen ihn in einen Kampf mit Dämonen, sein Privatleben, drohte ihm mit diesem verrückten Speer beobachten. Also warum war ihr Sparschwein größer als sein? *Yukina besitzt al Kampfmagier Athletische Fähigkeiten die kein normler Mensch besitzt *war auf einer reinen Mädchenschule und hat dazwischen von Morgens bis Abend ihre Ausbildung als Schwertschamanin *Yukina hat kein Handy *Yukina Notizbuch hat lauter Nekoma zeichnungen drauf *Yukina kann scheinbar besser im Dunkeln sehen als Kojou der Vampir **Kojou vermutet es ist eine spezialfähigkeit von Yukina als Schwertshamanin Gallery Yukina Himeragi P.jpg|Yukina Himeragi profile. Referenzen en:Yukina Himeragi es:Yukina Himeragi fr:Yukina Himeragi pt-br:Yukina Himeragi ru:Юкина Химэраги Kategorie:Königslöwen Organisation Kategorie:Diener Medium Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Schwert Shamanin Kategorie:Geistliches Medium Kategorie:Saikai Akademie Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Akatsuki Königreich Kategorie:Kojou's Gruppe